Goku vs Slenderman: Revengence
by Kaiji-kun-san-zawa
Summary: the true battle for supremicy


chapter on - begennins  
it was a dark, stormy night. slenderman, the faceless abomination, was wandering around seeking his next target. Just then, Son Goku flew by. goku had just defeated freiza and was looking for a new opponent 2 test his strength. he felt a strange presence coming from the forest so he went down to check it out.  
chapter to - teh fated ncownta  
goku felt a strange presence and started hearing static. but this didnt scare him it made him excited for battle. slenderman came up behind him but couldnt kill goku. goku then decided to return the faver by goin behind slenderman but goku tripped and his dick went in slendermans booty hole. "oh shit" said slenderman. "sorry mang" said goku. but goku couldnt pull out because slendermans ass was a pocket dimension which gokus tool had become hopelessly lost within. "i need to xcape this place" said goku. "there is no excape" said slenderman.  
chowpta 3 - double ascended  
"i don't think so" said goku cooly. " you see this is only my normal dick". energy then flowd thru him as his hare turned golden. "tis is a supa sayan" even his pubes were gold. slenderman felt the energy and it was not pleasant. goku then went to the next level. "this is a super saiyan 2." slenderman hurt because it wsas a lot and he couldnt handle it.  
"AND THIS."  
"IS TO GO EVEN"  
"FURTHER"  
"BEYOND".  
capter 4 - even further beyond  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
chapter five - the end of slend  
it was 2 much 4 slenderman to handle and his butthol clenched on goku putting him on edge. "now uve done it" said goku as he began to release. "ka... me... ha... me..."... "oh shit" said slenderman. "HAAAAAAAAA" said goku as he fired his most powerful shot and his dick escaped from slenderman's ass like how buu escaped the hyperbolic time chamber. the shot was so powerful it didn't just destroy slendermans asshole but his entire being to. slenderman died. the ghosts of all the kids he kild came out and thanked goku for venging them be4 going to heaven to chill with Jesus and Kamina. and once again the day is saved thanks to son goku, the strongest warrior in the universe yes even stronger than superman fuck you death battle you cheap hacks.

 _Author's Note/Explanation: While Slenderman's Asshole was a pocket dimension, it was a rather small one. And such a small dimension can only handle so much energy before it collapses upon itself and causes a miniature Big Crunch. When Son Goku achieved the level of Super Saiyan 3, the energy was too much for Slenderman's butt to handle, causing the pocket dimension to collapse._


End file.
